Enchanted
by MidnightShadow07
Summary: Trinity Hart was not shy when her friends and family were in danger or on duty, but when it came to being herself she was the shy little girl wanting to be normal. With her life always being upside down, will it finally turn right side up and possibly find love at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got the idea from reading **_**Uncle Phil**_** by 1arigato, but with differences of course. My hat goes to them for having thought about this first. This will be after both **_**Transformers: The Dark Side of the Moon**_** and the **_**Avengers**_**. Also I know I have other stories but I just felt like I needed to post this one up, and thanks to Chaosia Guadimus to looking it over and encourage me to get better at my writing. :) The title is also from Taylor Swift's song of the same name from the CD _Speak Now_. When the story progress you'll see why. Please review and let me know what you guys think please!**

**Enchanted**

**Chapter One**

Phil Coulson spoke to the Director of SHIELD as he made his way down the elevator to the bottom floors. After a month away in South America with the group he assembled–against the council's wishes, of course–was about to arrive in less than twenty-minutes and he needed to go greet them. Thor, the thunder God, had decided to stay with them, and was traveling with the team as well.

_No doubt to get information on Jane Foster as it's been almost two years since the whole team had gotten together._

Phil would have gone along with them but with a missing family member–someone very dear and close to him–Fury went instead, knowing of the tight relationship. Hanging up the phone as soon as he reached the lobby his tablet beeped at him and he quickly took it out and unlocked it, then pressed the yellow circular alert button on the screen. A couple of street cameras came into four squares. It showed a sleek black Ducati 848 that wove in and out of traffic, the rider not concerned that it was illegal. The device zeros in on the bike itself, beeping yellow to let him know it wasn't of that world. Phil sighed a breath of relief, knowing exactly who the rider was. He could reprimand them for riding in and out of traffic like that but he knew they will only answer a witty comment of, _'I'm used to it from California since, all motorcycle riders do it anyways–what with being crowded and always there being traffic. Besides, it's not my fault that I lived nineteen years there and got used to it.'_

Oh, how so much like his youngest sister they were, God rest her soul.

Four years. That's how long since Phil has seen the rider, only speaking on _Skype_ or in text. Now after the death of their father only a month ago they were back in New York–after no contact whatsoever. Phil and the rest of the family and friends didn't see them at the funeral, Acree not giving anyone their location as she disappeared with the rider as well. He watched as they cut through an alley to move away from Time Square–even there they won't be able to move around in between the cars, he knew–and into the street SHIELD was located. Cars honked their horns, he heard, but the rider paid them no mind he knew.

Locking up his tablet Phil put it back to his inside pocket and looked down the street to the rider. He told both the driver and another agent to go to the airport without him, letting them know that he had another ride. The two black SUV's rode away from the curb just as the biker rode to a stop next to it. Before the rider could get off, Phil held up a hand before using sign language.

_"Need a ride to the airport, we can talk there."_

Getting a curt nod the figure produced a helmet from the side of the bike and gave it to Phil. He put it on and quickly got behind them. Revving the engine as soon as Phil had wrapped his arms around them the rider sped off, once again ignoring the car horns. In no time they arrived to the _J.F.K._ airport, at one point getting in front of the two SUV's. Because they had to go inside the landing strips to where the hangers were located Phil had to show ID and put in a password into a tablet–as did the drivers in the two SUV's.

Tapping the rider Phil pointed where to go, signing when she needed to slow down or stop or go. All three vehicles stopped just outside a large open hanger, seven figures walking out. Phil and the rider both got off, Phil quickly taking off his helmet and placing it on the bike seat–which quickly dissolved back into it. Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark whistled as the others raised an eyebrow at the usually up tight agent getting off a bike.

"Damn Coulson, you got yourself a sweet ride," the rider took off their helmet, long light brown hair falling down her back, "and an even sweet rider. Can I have one?"

_"Jackass,"_ the young woman signed, making Phil laugh and the others to frown.

"What the hell was that?" Tony cried out confused.

Although she didn't have her hearing aids on the twenty-six year old woman was able to read lips very well. He knew that he must look odd standing next to her as he was eleven inches taller–eight inches if she wore heels. She also wore tight skinny jeans tucked into black mid-calf boots with three buckles around the ankle and one across the top, her hipster leather jacket was zipped just below her neck, the strap undone…which just looked odd to his black suit and tie.

"How was the mission sir?" Phil asked after clearing his throat.

"It went well, but could have gone better with you there." Fury smirked, before adding, "Is that-?"

"Yes sir,"

Fury nodded, "Go home, I'm sure she needs you now more than ever."

"I can wait until he finishes his job," she told them with a frown, all the while signing.

Despite being deaf the woman didn't lose her voice like some other children at birth or at a very young age and had decided not to use their voice because they couldn't hear anymore. She was only six and a half when she got severe bacterial meningitis, and after she was cured and lost her hearing she didn't stop talking like the doctors had thought. It was another thing that reminded Phil of his late baby sister–the stubbornness and never taking no for an answer.

Phil placed a hand to her shoulder to get her attention. _"Its fine, I haven't been on a mission since you went missing a month ago."_

The woman can feel herself wanting to cry at the memory and turned her back, trying to control her emotions. Phil sighed, hating that he reminded his niece of the last family member whom she loved and cared as best as she could until their last day. The senior agent turned to the Director and the still confused team. Although his duty has always been to SHIELD and of the Director, the past month his duty was to his broken niece.

"Rooms have been made up for you all back at SHIELD's, once you all rested and cleaned up Agent Hill will have the conference room ready."

Fury gives his right hand man a curt nod, "Thank you Coulson. Take her home, she looks like she could use some rest as well."

With that said the group moves towards the two SUV's, each one of the super hero's looking back at the woman whom continued to look at the planes landing or taking off rather than at them. Steve Rogers hesitated to get in the truck when he noticed the same wrenching pain he felt for his old teammates and his life in WWII. His heart broke for the younger woman, knowing exactly how it feels to lose someone you loved dearly. Misty gray eyes turned to his crystal blue ones and held for a minute before the woman looked away.

Steve wanted to go over to her, hug her, and just take the pain from her. With a sigh he turned from her and got into the truck, knowing no amount of comfort will take the hurt away except time. The woman brushed at a tear, closing her eyes to will the pain away as the two SUV's drove away. Despite all his faults her father was a wonderful man that loved and cared for his daughter and tried to do what was right for her. Even sending her miles away from the only home she's known and the last parent she had left. She was a child, confused, scared, and only wanting her father.

She jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder once again, looking to her uncle. Phil tried to smile but all the woman could see was questions and sympathy. She hated it. She hated having people looking at her with sympathy; it was one of the reasons why she didn't intend the funeral. Well, that, and the fact that she couldn't process the fact that her father was gone. She needed to disappear, get away from everything and everyone that would have reminded her of her father.

_"We should go,"_ she signed to him, not wanting to talk about what her uncle obviously wanted to talk to her. _"Not here, Uncle Phil, not here."_

Nodding in understanding he picked up the helmet that had materialized on top of the bike seat once again. He wouldn't push her, not yet, but they needed to talk or else she was going to break. And Phil knew that he wouldn't be able to take seeing her break down with the pain he knew she was feeling.

* * *

Phil lived on Central Park West, the posh area clean and pristine. In front of a three story house Phil quickly got off, the woman following. Phil puts his helmet down and makes his way up the stairs as the woman held on to hers. She placed her hand on the front of the bike, quickly signing to it.

_"Thanks Acree, for everything. You can go to Washington to see the others if you like."_

A hologram woman figure appeared on the bike, smiling. _"I'll drive around the neighborhood to make sure there's no Decepticons. I'll be back."_

Smiling in return the woman walks over to her uncle as the bike rode off quickly. Phil wrapped his arm around her shoulders and entered the house, asking her what she wanted to eat. As they decided on Chinese food Phil started to order it as the woman laid on the couch with a tired sigh, stretching out her arms. With her eyes close the woman listened to nothing–it was something that she got used to over the years–and slowly fell asleep. Hanging up the phone Phil walked to the living room to have the conversation they needed to have only to find his niece asleep.

Shaking his head Phil took hold of the throw on the chest by the couch and placed it over his niece. He brushed her hair from her face, a face that belonged to his late baby sister with the eyes of his late brother-in-law. How much misfortune did his niece needed to have until she can have a joyful life? Isn't time that good things start to happen for her? Things have started looking up already for his nephew, the son of his oldest sister, working alongside indefinitely with the Autobots and his now fiancé, Carly Spencer.

Exhaling softly Phil leans down and kissed her forehead. "I love you Trinity. Sleep well."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think, please review!**

**Enchanted**

**Chapter Two**

She was safe, she was relaxed, and there was no denying it. Turning Trinity cried out when she fell, cursing as she slowly sat up. With a huff she pushed her hair from her face and looked up to see her uncle laughing and holding a cup of something steaming. He wore jeans and a blue shirt, clothes she knew his co-workers would think he's gone crazy. The man practically lived in suits! But when he's on vacation–more like _if_ he went on vacation, really–and with only family he wore casual clothes.

_"I see you still fall off the bed–or in this case, couch."_

Trinity glared at her uncle only to roll her eyes and hold out her hand. Phil grinned and sat on the coffee table, handing her the cup. She took a sip and sighed before drinking a bit more. It was a blush berry black flavor tea that she loved and kept her focused. And Phil always made sure he had plenty enough for her whether he was coming over to her place or she was going to his. Satisfied Trinity brought up her knees and looked up to her uncle sadly.

_"Eight years I took care of him as best I could, but I couldn't face the truth of his death. I __**wouldn't**__,"_ Trinity inhaled sharply putting down her cup and wiping her tears. _"Despite all I've been through and helping the Autobots alongside NEST my father was __**still**__ there for me–drunk and all."_

Phil sighed as his niece cried, sliding next to her and hugging her close to him. No words were needed. The simple comfort from him was enough to let all the pain and the anger go. Because they both worked with secret groups that sometimes collide with each other–like the Chicago situation and the first fight in LA–they used to see each other throughout the years more than family to be able to develop the close relationship they had. Even simple stares told many words than actually talking–or signing.

As her tears started to subside Phil's phone rang. He picked it up just as Trinity's phone begun to vibrate in her pocket. Trinity frowned at the message before she begun to panic as she read it thoroughly, quickly scrambling to a stand–and grateful that she didn't take off her boots. Phil rushed behind her, yelling at the person on the phone as panic also set inside him as well.

**'Rini, Ratchet and Sideswipe are here in New York but a group of agents are after us. They found something.'**

Throwing open the door Trinity ran to the street to see Acree in front of a green and white ambulance and a sleek black Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept. Trinity stood her ground and was getting ready to make the other agents stop when someone suddenly grabbed her from her waist. She fell with an exhale of breath, looking up in confusion at the crystal blue eyes she saw yesterday. He was speaking to her but Trinity wasn't paying attention to his lips as she stared into his eyes instead.

Vibration coming up from the ground brought her mind back to the present, and the situation at hand. She quickly got up and turned to see Acree in robot form and pointing her gun at the man who grabbed her. He pushed her behind him just as the other two Autobots came to a screeching halt behind Acree. She knew words were being said, but her hearing aids were in her bag–with Ratchet no doubt. Irritated Trinity moved in front of the man just as a man in a suit came down from the sky as did a tall blonde guy in a medieval type clothes next to him holding a large hammer. Then a couple of black SUV's came to a screeching halt a few feet away from them, the group making sure that they kept a good distance from the Autobots. Agents jumped out and pointed guns at the three Autobots, standing just behind the two men that dropped down from the sky.

"Stop! They're not Decepticons, and they have clearance to be here, they're with me." Trinity told the group, moving forward.

Phil came in between his niece and the agents just as Agent Sharon Carter demanded who she was, stepping next to the man in the suit. He signed to her the question before answering the agent himself, while signing so his niece knew what was going on. He always told her to wear the hearing aids, but she refuses, saying that they were annoying–though he knew that they were made to be comfortable.

"This is Trinity Hart, my niece."

Trinity moved over to Ratchet who threw open the driver side door and grabbed a bag from inside, quickly walking over to her uncle, taking out a badge. "And I'm also an agent for NEST."

"They were sneaking around SHIELD's base in Long Island." Agent Carter told her disapproving.

Frowning Trinity turned to the Autobots, happy to see Acree stopped pointing her gun at the blue-eyed man. "What's going on guys?"

Sideswipe let loose a vibration–a way for the Autobots and Trinity to communicate while they were undercover. It was Morse code, which Trinity had to painfully learn. And due to her being deaf she was more sensitive as all her senses was heighten ten times more than normal humans.

_'We've felt Ironhide's spark. He's still alive and we followed it to a building.'_

Confused, joy, and angry Trinity turned to the taller woman whom seemed to be in charge. "What the hell are you doing with the remains of an Autobot? When we both fought in Chicago a treaty was made that each agency will not interfere with the other unless needed to be."

Carter's jaw twitched as she glared at the younger woman. "We had that alien robot _before_ Chicago and–"

"And _nothing _Agent! You should have informed us when we made the treaty. The robots are out of_ your_ jurisdiction and off limits!"

Trinity turned to Phil, who held up his hands. "I knew nothing about this Rini, I promise."

She shook her head and turned back to glare at Carter. "Take me to your headquarters _now_; I need to contact my superior _and_ yours."

She turned her back on the fuming agent, Acree transforming back into the Ducati, producing two helmets. Trinity grabbed one and was about to put it on when she turned at the touch on her shoulder. She was expecting it to be her uncle but was taken aback to see the blue-eyed man.

"May I ride with you?"

Trinity looked over to her uncle, who signed to her as he made his way towards Sideswipe with a wide grin and a child-like manner. _"I'll be taking the Corvette, there's a large underground for them to transformer in. I'll need to be in front to access it."_

Nodding Trinity handed the blue-eyed all American man her helmet and grabbed the other, throwing her bag at her uncle. She sat in front and turned the engine, the man sitting behind her. Immediately warmth seeped into her chilled form, even leaning slightly back as the man wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked over to see Carter glaring daggers at her as one of her men spoke to her, but she wasn't paying attention. A red tint was noticeable–if you were looking closely–on her cheeks as her hands were fisted at her side.

Grinning Trinity revved the engine and rode behind her uncle, who was stepping down on the gas. She could feel the man behind her laugh as she chuckled herself. She knew her uncle secretly loved the fast car and this was his chance to drive one. In no time they were passing the street the front entrance of SHIELD was located and turned on the second street that housed a large garage. However at the gate he put in a password, as well as giving a full hand scan. The ground shook as gates for the second floor and bottom ground shot up as the road before them lowered to reveal an underground.

Trinity followed her uncle down a lengthily road to an open space. A communication center on top of a large walk way–like NEST had at one of their many bases–was quickly being set up, the four other members from yesterday standing in front of the construction. Acree stopped and the two riders got off, the man helping Trinity. They placed the helmets on the seat which quickly dissolved into the bike before Acree transformed.

Ratchet and Sideswipe followed her example, everyone marveling at the sight except Trinity, Phil, and Fury. Phil handed his niece her bag, Trinity taking out her badge.

"Agent Trinity Hart, thank you for setting up the communications, sir."

"Military?" Fury asked with a smirk.

The way she spoke and held herself reminded her a bit like Steve, but not so much. It was subtle for those not having been around military, but for the Director who was in the military and is around military men handpicked according to their records and services he was able to pick up on it quickly.

Trinity smiled, "Army brat, as well as the daughter of a cop." she suddenly got serious; "Now I'm sure you're aware of the situation sir, and I have to ask who the hell you think you are to withhold information from us?"

Fury smirked, "Nothing like your uncle." he motioned the stairs, "I can assure you–"

Trinity took hold of his arm when he turned. "I'm deaf, sir, and I don't have my hearing aids on. I can only understand if you're facing me so I can read your lips."

Fury nods and looks back to the man and woman in black pointing their gun and bow and arrow at the woman. They immediately put their weapons away, not at all sorry for doing so–though they were curious as to how a deaf woman was recruited into NEST–Fury smiled apologetic to the woman. Trinity merely shrugs, not fazed by the threat, rather she smirked at it.

"I'm used to it, I never put on my hearing aids around someone important and I'm always grabbing their arms with their security details around."

"Well like I was saying I had nothing to do with this, nor did I know about it. I'm putting on the council with your meeting with your director."

With a nod Trinity rushed up the stairs, one of the agent's by the computers nodding to her to know she was about to come on. Phil quickly moved to the side of the screen so he can translate what the council was saying, knowing no one else in their group knew ASL. An older gentleman with the top of his head bald and the rest buzzed short came on to the screen in the middle as four dark figures surrounded his image. Trinity stood up straighter, her hands curling at her side as anger at the four figures made her even angrier.

"Agent Hart, can you please tell me what the hell is going on and why the council of SHIELD is on our screen?"

"General Morshower," she gave him a quick nod, "Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Acree had detected Ironhide's spark, sir, in one of _SHIELD's_ buildings."

The Avenger's and Agent Carter stood a few feet behind the woman, watching and waiting to hear what decisions was to be made. The red head woman made sure she stood close to Steve as they all went up the stairways, but she noticed that he wasn't even paying attention to her rather he was paying very close attention to the other woman.

"As you've been informed by Agent Carter we had the alien robot _before_ the battle of Chicago and the treaty." a man's voice informed her.

Trinity scoffed, not able to believe that the older woman had called and cried to the councilmen like this was high school all over again. Though with the way she was acting towards her, especially when the blue-eyed man rode with her–whom she knew is Steve Rogers, aka Captain America whom her uncle was very obsessed with–it shouldn't have been a surprised to her.

"And at the time of the treaty you should had informed us of what you had possessed and turned it over to _us_." Trinity replied with a glare, "You have no jurisdiction on _any_ Autobots nor do you have the clearance! That is why NEST was created and only a selected few know about it!"

"How dare you talk to us like this, you're merely an agent–" the woman council was interrupted by another voice.

"An agent who is backed up by the Autobots and you _**will**_ have a problem with us if you continue to speak with Trinity like that." a larger, deeper voice spoke up.

"Council I like you to meet Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots." General Morshower introduced with a smirk. "Because of clearance we cannot allow to show him."

"Despite the General is the Director of NEST and Trinity is an agent, she's _**our**_voice and ears as she's been with us from the beginning. What did you feel, Ratchet?"

Ratchet stepped up to the walkway, an agent taking a parabolic microphone and aiming it at the large robot. The agents had to use the devices whenever an Autobot was talking to hear clearly at such close proximity to the camera's and the microphones. Because of how large they were their larger voices boomed, and in a large room like they were in could echo very badly.

"Sideswipe and I met up with Acree close to where Trinity was staying when my sensor picked up on Ironhide's spark."

"But how if Sentinel Prime disintegrated Ironhide?"

"Not completely," Trinity spoke up. "It was his arm, face, and partial of his chest. But the question remains, how did SHIELD gathered his remains from a NEST facility in D.C.?"

"The President ordered all agencies–even the top secret ones–to pick up all remains of alien robots so the Decepticons won't use their weapons against us." one of the council men argued.

"And you kept it a secret for five years? What the hell have you been doing to him?" Trinity demanded.

"We've done no harm to the robot; we've merely worked on him after the battle."

Sideswipe stepped forward, "How are you working on him if only another Autobot can repair another Autobot!"

The council could be seen shifting uncomfortable, making the group from SHIELD–all except Sharon Carter, that is–to grin. Ever since the battle in New York for the Avengers they were not a fan of the council. So watching them squirm uncomfortable by this young woman and the alien robots gave them great pleasure.

"Now I will be on my way to this building by tonight and I _demand_ you to give us our fallen brother back to us or we _will_ take it by force. And from now on you will let us know of anymore Autobots in your jurisdiction or your possession." Optimus told them angrily.

"Fine," the council grumbled as they clicked off as one.

Trinity smirked at Morshower as his image filled up the entire screen before it fell from the look he was giving her. She knew that she was going to get lectured by the General, she just didn't think it was going to be now and in front of the others. Hopefully he would go easy on her as she was still tired and wanted her bed again.

"Director Fury I hope you don't mind leaving us alone–you too, Agent Coulson, I have someone to translate."

Phil smiled reassuring at his niece, following the group to the grounds. The camera widen and two angry men–one of them in black NEST uniform–stood to the side of the General glaring at her. Oh, hell, like her life needed anymore drama than what she would be getting from Phil later on today once they're alone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"A _month_! A damn month, Rini!"

"We thought something had happened to you!"

"_Say_ something!"

"Where the hell were you?"

"_**Stop**_! There's too many mouths and hands to follow!" Trinity yelled, annoyed. "I'm sorry for not letting you know where I was, but I wanted to be alone. I didn't want the sympathy the both of you are giving me _now_! And Optimus knew if something was wrong he would have told you guys my location."

"We're family, Rini, you're practically my twin sister!"

Trinity smiled at her cousin, Sam Witwicky. They were raised together, growing up as siblings rather than cousins. It was because of his car, a yellow 1976 Camaro called Bumblebee that the Autobots came to Earth and helped defend the human race. He–like their uncle–treated her as a person, not an invalid like others had done, their close relationship becoming even closer.

"I'm sorry Sam, really."

He sighed, nodding. "Me and Will are heading out with Optimus. See you tonight."

"Love you, be careful."

"Love you too cuz,"

Lt. Colonel William 'Will' Lennox winked at her, grinning. "See you soon baby girl."

With that said the video was cut off. Trinity sighed, rubbing her face. Oh what a day. Why the hell does everyone want to lecture her today? She just found out the biggest secret the council of SHIELD has been hiding, even from the Director! Shouldn't have that pardon her from her disappearing act a month ago? Her fingers dug into her hair, making her grimace at the touch.

"Uncle Phil I need a shower!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think. Please review!**

**Enchanted**

**Chapter Three**

Phil sighed as he closed the door to his bedroom there at SHIELD's headquarters, leaning against the door. His niece was on edge, he knew, not wanting to face his nephew or the man in control of missions with the Autobots. Though it would be good for her to see them again as he knew it has been a while since they've worked together since Trinity transferred to New York. He smiled and nodded to Steve, who smiled and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything all right?"

Phil nods, "Yea, I just wish I can do something about the hurt she's feeling. But it would do her good to see my nephew and her friends from NEST."

Steve smiles, "That's good, at least she'll have someone there to help through the pain."

Phil blushes lightly, "I'm sorry that you never had that, Steve, really I am."

"What did you expect from a man out of time?" Steve sighed, hating the title although it was true. "Just be grateful that her hurt and pain for the loss of her father will pass a lot quickly than my own pain."

Phil went to say something but the younger–or older, however you wanted to see it–man walked away and into his own room a couple of doors down. He felt bad for the man, but after Steve was re-awaken he was sent to New Mexico to deal with Thor and the problems that happened there. Yes, Phil was there throughout the process of bringing Steve out of the ice but work never seemed to end when it came to beings from other worlds or advance machinery that can help or destroy or even a super human that was out of his own time. Maybe if he would have passed the work to another agent Phil could have befriend Steve early on and help him get through the fact that his old teammates were now dead and Peggy was still alive and living in England, wondering if he was alive or not.

_Though after the events of New York and Loki how could she not know about Steve being alive again?_

Oh how cruel fate can be to those who deserve to be happy. Sighing Phil moved away from the door and down the hallway. He was going to meet with the Director and Agent Carter to find out what to do with her. Despite that the council were the advisers for SHIELD it really was the Director who made all the final decisions when it came to the agency and they had no right to keep the secret of the Autobot to a few selected. They were just digging a deeper hole for themselves with not only the Avengers but with NEST as well.

* * *

Trinity made a face at her reflection, hating how curly her hair got after blow drying it. She blew at her bangs from her eyes and walked away. There was no point in messing with something she can't fix without a straightener–and where the hell did she put it? The room her uncle had at headquarters was spacious, a bed against the wall, a desk and chair, a bathroom, a dresser, and even a bookcase. It was a home to her uncle–Trinity knew–when he didn't have family come over and used his own home. He told his family that he worked in the CIA as a paper pusher knowing that he can't tell the truth. Besides her and her cousin that is…and his sister and brother-in-law since they knew about the Autobots too.

With a shake of her head she walked out of the room and turned left, gathering her hair and quickly making a half braid. Trinity didn't realize it was the middle of the afternoon when she finally woke up that day. Who knew how exhausted she was and how relaxed she was with her uncle–of course she shouldn't have been surprised. She's always been comfortable around him, and Sam, really. A hand–a familiar hand, now–fell on to her shoulder, stopping the woman in her tracks. The blue-eyed man smiled shyly, dropping his hand and putting in his khaki pant pocket in a nervous gesture.

Trinity raised an eyebrow, waiting for the man her uncle idolized since he was a boy and his father told him stories of _the_ Captain America. When the man continued to stare Trinity couldn't help but chuckle. Her uncle told her once how nervous Steve Rogers got whenever he was around women–especially in this time era. She read the file, of course, when she was over at her uncle's one day and he got called to bring in Anthony Edward Stark–or as he likes to be called, Tony or Ironman. Trinity didn't mean to be nosey but her uncle's house was a mess and the urge to clean it up was too strong. Plus she was bored out of her mind and the papers were there wide open.

"Was there something I can help you with, Captain?"

Trinity couldn't help but put in the title. Due to her family and the Autobots being the only friends she has Trinity's best defense to break the ice was to tease the other person. It was what Will, Epps, and the other agents in NEST always did when they first met her and realized that she was deaf. It was just the best way to make the other person who was nervous make them comfortable.

And it was funny to see a grown man squirm and blush.

Steve flushed, watching her hands as she spoke. "I'm sorry, um, please call me Steve."

Trinity grinned, "Okay _Steve_, was there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, um, I, uh, I thought you won't mind an escort to the conference room. I saw you walking out of your uncle's room." he flushed darkly once more as Trinity raised both eyebrows this time, "I-I'm a few doors down, I walked out at the same time as you did."

"You're babbling Steve, as well as blushing." the comment made him blush even darker and all the way up to his ears, Trinity laughing. "Come on Captain, you can escort me back to my uncle."

They started walking again, Steve going to make conversation when he remembered that she needed to be facing him. For the first time he was uncomfortable by the silence and wish for conversation. But he knew the woman wanted to be with her uncle so they can plan about the robot SHEILD's council apparently has. He noticed that she wore a red shirt underneath her leather jacket–one that was cut a bit low and tried not to look down too much–with blue jeans covering her heels. And he knew that she was wearing heels due to Trinity being level with his chin while with her boots that were flat she reached only his chest.

"So, did my uncle bombard you with questions and signing his Captain America cards?" Trinity asked, looking over to the taller man with a smirk. "They're vintage."

Steve chuckles, turning slightly red. "Yeah I signed them after he got out of the hospital after what happened in New York and Loki."

Trinity smiles, nodding. "I heard some of his collection got bloodied by accident so I started looking for them like crazy. I found them from an old private collector; it hit my bank account very hard."

Steve grinned, glad that he got the reference, but suddenly frowned as he realized that Trinity wasn't looking towards him as they spoke. Due to his manners and uprising he didn't question her about it. However the woman seemed to pick up on it, making her grin over to Steve.

"Hearing aids, they're like the ear pieces you use to communicate; small and fit right inside my ear cannel."

Steve blushed, "But you still use your hands even when you can hear?"

Trinity smiled, "Force of habit. When I was younger the hearing aids formed my ear all the way around but it was still hard for me to hear well. The ones I have now were a gift from the Autobots and NEST after the events in LA, they made sure that I would be able to hear well and without having to look at the other person. It comes in handy in the battlefield."

Steve frowned at this, "You were in the battlefield? Isn't that against the army? Why would the agency let you go on the battlefield?"

"It is against the army," Trinity slightly frowned at him. "Lennox, Epps, and a couple of NEST agents taught me to shoot and what to do in a battlefield. Besides I was the only one to help with some of the Autobots that didn't want to listen to Optimus or Lennox while not in battle. You don't approve women fighting in combat, Captain?"

"No it's not that just that you look a little too young to have been out in the fields."

Trinity smirked, already forgiving the man. "I was in a battle in LA at the age of sixteen, and at the age of eighteen I was in the battle in Egypt, then at twenty-one I was in the battle in Chicago." she chuckled and rubbed his arm at the horrified look he had, "Basically I'm used to the battlefield Captain, and the Autobots always made sure I was safe–as well as the NEST agents that were with us."

"But still," Steve trailed off as they entered the elevator that just opened.

Trinity merely smiled, pressing the second basement button. "It's okay Captain, Uncle Phil was the same way."

"You're really close to your uncle, aren't you?"

"He was like another father to me, though I know that he tried to be more of a big brother than a father figure." Trinity shrugged, leaning back against the elevator wall. "But with no real male role model in my life that truly _cared_ about me and what happens and what I learn…" she grinned, "and, most importantly, how to fight back."

"But you still treat him like an uncle, yet a father at the same time."

The woman nods, "Because sometimes we talk like an uncle and niece should, and other times we talk like a father and daughter should. That's just how our relationship is."

Steve looked into her eyes as she looked up at him with a smile. Her eyes turned a lighter gray when she spoke about Phil, letting Steve know that when she spoke about someone she cared about they became lighter. He wondered if they turn darker when she's angry or passionate.

"For someone from another time who's supposed to be shy around women you tend to stare quiet often."

Steve blushed from head to toe, quickly looking away as soon as the doors opened. Trinity laughed as she walked out, Phil quickly walking towards her with a look going between his niece and Steve. He was back in his regular suit, she noticed, making her shake her head at how uncomfortable he must feel–or probably how at home he felt. Phil shook his head at his own stupidity. He should have never let Trinity alone, especially with a man out of time still not used to the way things are done or said now. Even when Trinity could be a bit aggressive sometimes…or even weird.

"What did you do to him?" Phil accused.

Trinity held up her hands, looking as innocent as she can be. "I didn't do anything! Why am I always getting blamed for something?"

"Heh, I know how that feels." Tony remarked with a grin, which everyone ignored for the moment.

"Because he's like a freaking walking tomato! Look at the poor guy!" Phil cried, stopping before them.

Trinity looked up at Steve who just blushed even darker, making the woman pity him with guilt but grinned with much amusement. "Eh, I don't think he looks too bad." Patting his arm once again Trinity nodded to her uncle and walked towards the Autobots still in robot form. "Alright Ratchet, give me the information in what you felt."

She held out her hand to her uncle, who gave her his tablet–though he wasn't going to let the conversation end just yet–Ratchet transferring all the information he picked up on Ironhide. The group frowned since it was said that only Autobots could understand information about other Autobots, yet Trinity was going to look over the information? It didn't make sense.

"His spark was flickering, but it was enough to feel it and recognize it."

Trinity nods, looking through the information the medic robot had given her. Tony walked to her left as Steve stood behind her, the both of them looking curiously down at the tablet. She muttered a few times, shaking her head at what she was looking at. From what she can understand of the information she was reading it looks like SHIELD had somehow fixed Ironhide in some way to the point where his spark wanted him to live…or it could be that they haven't fixed him but his spark felt his brothers and wanted to go back to them? She needed to see her friend and figure out what has been done to him.

"Okay, how the hell are you able to understand this? I mean, I'm a genius billionaire and I can't understand what's on this tablet!" Tony remarked confused.

"Because when I was captured by the Decepticon in LA they did something to my brain to find some information–only to realize they captured the wrong cousin. Basically whatever they did I can now understand any Autobot and Decepticon information." Trinity turned off the tablet and gave it back to her uncle. "Alright let's head out! We have about an hour until Optimus gets to Long Island."

As the woman walked towards Acree the Autobots returned into their forms, Phil and the Avenger's following behind. Trinity knew that her uncle was going with her, but when Steve spoke up she didn't understand why. It wasn't their business so they didn't need to go, right? Of course they could just be a curious bunch…or just bored out of their minds after coming back from a long mission only the day before.

"We're coming too," Trinity frowned at Steve, taking hold of the helmet. "Incase the council decides to do something else and go back on their word."

It sure made sense and at the moment the woman didn't care to argue. She was going to do that enough when she got to the SHIELD building. But she was going to make them change into their uniform…at least Steve since he's the only one who wears the mask. And not everyone in SHIELD knows his true form only for a selected few.

"Fine, you can take your own cars or get in the Autobots but you guys might want to change into your uniforms if you don't want your identities revealed."

"Luckily they already have their uniforms here." Nick Fury tells her with a grin. "And if the agents at the building give you any trouble,"

"Don't worry Director, neither I nor the Autobots will let them give us any trouble."

Fury laughs, "You sound like your uncle."

Trinity shrugs, smirking. "Well, he is family after all."

"And one hell of a family you two make."

Trinity frowned at the meaning behind his words but didn't think much on it as the group of heroes walked away to get ready…well except Thor since he's already in his uniform, as were the two assassins, and Bruce Banner didn't need a uniform since he transformed into a green monster. What her uncle has to deal with when it comes to these super heroes individually–especially when he has to deal with Tony, whom he's complained about to her many times. She grins over to her uncle who was now talking to the Director. Yes, he was the glue that held these superheroes together and she was grateful that the little weasel of Wheelie was on the ship–which Trinity never found out why–and managed the wound to be minimal rather than critical, and in such saving his life.

Phil looked over to his niece and smiles. Yes, she owed that little weasel and one day she knew he was going to collect. Luckily for her Wheelie is off on a mission on his own since he's small enough to get to places he needed to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enchanted**

**Chapter Four**

Steve and Tony walked back out to the open space, Trinity nodding at how quickly they changed, and was grateful so they can get moving. She moved towards Acree, twisting her hair as soon as a helmet was produced. She was about to put on the helmet when Steve stopped next to her. She raised an eyebrow, the helmet poised over her hair.

"Can I drive this time?"

Trinity grinned at the shyness and put on her helmet. She took the other that materialized and gave it to Steve, who was grinning like a child at Christmas morning but shook his head at the helmet. She placed it back on Acree, who quickly dissolved it, Steve quickly getting on. Trinity was quick to sit behind him and wrap her arms around him, immediately feeling warm as Steve revved the engine.

"Just head to Long Island, Acree will guide you from there. It might feel weird but don't freak out ok?"

Nodding Steve turned the throttle and let go of the break. He didn't slow down when the group surfaced, which Trinity knew Acree did not mind nor did she. Both the Autobot and Trinity loved to drive fast, and thanks to Acree's connection into any wireless device the cops never stopped them for speeding. Phil, disappointed but knew had to be so, drove the standard SHIELD SUV and had the lights on so he can keep up with Steve and Trinity. On the expressway Ratchet and Sideswipe rode on either side of Acree, sometimes forming one line or going around other cars but always sticking close.

At one point the group meet up with Optimus in his red and blue semi form, Bumblebee in a 2010 yellow Chevrolet Camaro SS, Acree's sister's Elita One a purple MV Agusta F4R312, and Chromia a blue Suzuki B-King 2008, and Mirage–or as he likes to be called Dino–as a red Ferrari 458 Italia. They rode behind the group with Optimus and Bumblebee on either side Ratchet and Sideswipe. The other Avengers noticed just how protective the Autobots were of Trinity, and wondered what the reason was. Of course Phil knew but he wasn't going to say anything.

Acree then took over, Steve tensing up but not reacting like Trinity had told him, and turned off the expressway and on to suburbia streets. They then came upon to streets of warehouses and business', getting closer to Narrow Bay. Close to the water the other Autobots pulled back to let Acree ride first down a long dirt road leading up to a gated building, Acree letting Steve take control once again. At the gate Steve stopped, Trinity pushed up her visor at the agents holding their guns close to them and at the ready.

"I'm Agent Hart from NEST I assume you received your orders, or will the Autobots be forcing in?" the agents sneered at her but moved aside, "Thank you for your cooperation gentlemen."

Slamming down her visor Steve drove inside, chuckling. Really Trinity was a sweet girl, but she was one fiery one not to mess with. They were directed to a large hanger, the agents making them stop in front of the entrance. Steve helped Trinity off, the woman putting her helmet on the seat and walked over to the obvious leader as the others got out of their vehicles.

"No pictures, no video, and definitely no talking to sketch artists, is _that_ understood _agent_? If we find out you're lying the Autobots will know and disable all video feeds."

The man took a step forward and grabbed her upper arm with a sneer. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Before she can react Steve took hold of the man's wrist that held Trinity and squeezed, making him cry out and bend his knees from pain. At the same time the NEST agents pointed their guns at the hurt SHIELD agent as all the Autobots transformed and pointed their weapons at all the SHIELD agents that went on the defensive side.

"I'll repeat: _**Do you understand?**_"

"Ye-yes!" the man cried.

Trinity nods, everyone but Steve backing off. "You can let him go Captain, I'm sure he'll appreciate not getting his wrist broken." Steve pushed the man to the floor, glaring at him. "Now, bring out the Autobot you have unless you want these guys," Trinity held up her hands to the Autobot's behind her, "to go in instead."

The man slowly stood and nodded to a couple of agents. They quickly rushed inside as the other agent's walked closer to the open doors. Trinity turned and smiled at her cousin and Will. She laughed when Sam picked her up and swung her around.

"God I missed you."

"I missed you too punk." Trinity then turned to Will who hugged her tightly, bringing her feet off the ground. "I missed you more."

Will sighed, setting her down, "You need to come back to Washington you know you're the only one to control the Wreckers, Dino, Bee, and the sisters."

"I know I'm sorry." she smiled apologetic.

Will kissed her forehead lovingly before grinning mischievously and nodding behind her. There was one more person she needed to see and Will knew that she missed him more than missing him and Sam combined. Frowning Trinity turned and immediately her eyes lit up as her lips widen in a large smile at the only man she's ever flirted on and off for the past eight years while her crush in the ten years she's known him never really faded.

"Stone!"

Both Will and Sam cringed at her shriek. Josh 'Stone' Kelly grinned, picking the woman up by her thighs, Trinity wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, not minding his vest one bit–it's not like they haven't done that with his vest on before. Steve glowered at the other man, his hands fisted at his side. He was a muscular man–though he looked like a skinny twig–with a very nice tan his tattoos on his arms standing out. He stood over six feet with gray eyes that were lighter than Trinity's and dark brown hair that was cut short but with a small Mohawk in the front. Steve shouldn't be mad at the other man, it's obviously they've known each other for a while now. But why did Steve feel angry and wanting to punch the man into the ground? Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton cleared his throat–grinning in amusement–making Steve slowly exhale, unclenching his hands, but certainly not stopping his glare at the other man.

"What the hell happened to being retried? Why are you here? Oh, I haven't seen you since Chicago!"

Trinity pulled back slightly, grinning like a madwoman. "We'll talk later sweetheart, first we gotta act tough in front of these idiots."

Trinity playfully pouts but nods knowing he was right. Stone grins and kissed her pouting lips, squeezing her thighs before letting her down. He takes hold of her hips, bringing her close so he can brush his nose up and down her own, having missed the woman. They got along great and he wanted her like no other woman before–which scared him shitless but was willing to try just to be with her. With her hands on his upper arms Trinity could feel her fingers tightening, wishing that they were back at her uncle's place and alone.

"Why don't you guys just get together and get it over with?" Sam tells them with a grin. "You guys been flirting on and off for the last eight years already! I'm getting sick just watching you guys."

Trinity rolled her eyes as Will agreed–as did several of their friends–and answered Stone's grin with her own, quickly going on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss. But Stone wrapped his hand around the back of her neck to make the kiss longer before letting her go. Trinity grinned mischievously at him before turning around and immediately schooled her face just as the man who had assaulted her started walking out with the rest of the agents and the half destroyed Ironhide on the back of a semi-truck bed. Trinity went to run forward but only took a couple of steps as Stone held her back as Steve threw an arm to her waist to hold her back as well. She didn't think of anything but to get to her good friend and Autobot, the only one who was as extremely protective of her as her uncle.

The truck came to a stop for all to see the shape Ironhide was in. His upper body was still rusted and collapsed in by whatever Sentinel Prime did to disintegrate him. Trinity could feel her heart hurt by the sight, wanting to run to the Autobot who's spark was trying to make him stay alive for as long as possible. Apparently if the Spark was still working the damage never reached it, thankfully. The SHIELD agent's backed away from the truck as some unhooked the robot.

"Ratchet," Optimus mutters, the Autobots as subdue as were the NEST agents.

The medic robot walked forward and holds out his right arm and lights shot out to go over Ironhide's form. "He's in a critical position but there is hope."

"Can you do something for him now?" Will asked relieved.

"No, we need to take him back to Washington, it's where we have all the extra parts to repair him. Luckily his spark is untouched so he is savable." Ratchet tells them.

Trinity seemed to have sighed with relief at the answer, sagging back against Stone as her fingernails lift off from Steve's arm but not letting him go either. She was going to have her friend back–her best friend. She just hope that with what happened to him will not change how and who he was before Sentinel Prime got to him. She was grateful that a least the idiots had picked up Ironhide's body and kept him safe all this time–if trying to make him work again meant safe.

"Take him back Rachet, and do what you can for him."

Ratchet looks to Trinity and nods solemnly. His equipment was picking up information from the three humans. Stone wanted Trinity–which he's known since they first met in Egypt–while Steve wanted Trinity as well, and to beat up Stone. Trinity, however, liked Stone but it seemed that she was starting to like Steve. He shook his head–humans were so weird and complicated and glad that their problems were not part of his life. Ratchet nodded to Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Dino to help him take the bed off the semi that SHIELD brought and put it behind Optimus, who quickly transformed back into a semi.

Trinity moved out of Stone's arms and walked over to the Autobot's as Will ordered the rest of the group to go with the Autobot's back to Washington. She touched the bed as she looked over Ironhide, reaching out and placing a hand on his arm. Trinity willed him to continue to fight on, to live and return to them.

"He will be safe Trinity, come on." Phil told her quietly.

Trinity let herself be drag away from Ironhide so that Ratchet, Optimus, Elita One, and Chromia can leave. He turned her around and moved over to the Avenger's, Will, Sam, and Stone. Trinity leaned into her uncle, feeling herself emotionally drained. First her father died from heart failure on his way home from a bar and her best friend whom she thought to be dead was found striving to live with hope of restoring his form.

"He's going to be fine, kid, everything is going to be all right." Will whispered, giving her an encouraging smile.

Trinity nods, "Ok. Are you guys coming back with us?"

"After you reappeared, _yes_, we're coming with you." Sam told her with a narrowed look.

Trinity sighs, here we go again. They should have known this would have happened. She was never good at staying strong in front of others and she didn't like showing how weak she was in front of those she loves. Of course her uncle knew her better than anything else and what he was telling her just confirmed it. Really, she was fine, just tired from everything.

"You're getting in a car, you're emotionally drained to drive." Phil told her with concern.

Trinity merely nods, not really in the mood to argue–which worried everyone (except the Avenger's as they didn't really know her too well) because they all knew Trinity _loved_ to drive Acree. She muttered everyone to go and walked towards the Autobots that stayed behind, wrapping her arm around Steve's when they walked along side each other. Stone glowered but walked behind them with Will, Phil, and Sam.

"Come on Captain, I'll show you how to drive stick shift," Trinity stuck her tongue in her cheek with a grin, "really fast."

"No, you're not driving," Phil tells her sternly. "Not with other cars around."

Trinity rolls her eyes as Sideswipe drives to them, opening the passenger side door. "Hey super boy you can get in the driver side." Trinity laughs at the name, getting in the passenger side. "And don't look so worried, you won't be driving."

Steve sighed with relief. Learning to drive was on the bottom of the list since he woke up in this time…_all_ the way in the bottom. Phil walked over to the driver side, leaning on the open window. He could already see how tired his niece was by how comfortable she was getting. He hoped that things will get better for her, a better future that didn't involve in fighting against Decepticon's that might be lurking around or with events overseas.

"If she falls asleep you can take her to my room, Steve."

Steve gives a curt nod, "Yes sir."

Phil nods back, "Sideswipe just head to the underground hanger, Director Fury gave you all clearance so you won't need me to go in front."

"Well do,"

Phil pat the door and took several steps back. Sideswipe drove off, followed by Acree, Dino, and Sam with Bumblebee. He sighed and walked over to the two SUV's with Will falling in step while Stone followed behind them.

"Did she say where she went?"

Phil shook her head, "No, just that she needed to be alone and away."

Will sighed himself, the three of them stopping by one of the SUV's. "And what's up with her and Star Spangle boy?"

Phil snorted at the name but frowned. He's seen the way Steve was acting around Trinity while she…well, was herself. Then again Phil always spoke about his niece to Steve when he was in the hospital, recovering from the wound Loki gave him. Thank God Wheelie was there and was quick to stop the bleeding–he made sure Trinity scolded the small alien and find out why he was in the SHIELD's plane. Of course there could only be one explanation and figured that was the real reason. They just met, so it can't mean anything else.

"I think he's trying to help her through the loss of her father. Steve is really from the nineteen-forty's era, having crashed in ice and snow the year WWII ended; so he can relate to losing someone close."

"Damn," Will muttered as they all got in.

But Stone knew better. Maybe it could be the reason he's given himself and others but that man likes Trinity a lot. Who could blame him? She's a sweet girl that you can easily fall in love with, to her shy personality to the fiery one she displayed not too long ago. There was a reason why they never got together–first it was age, then his retirement, then there was the long distance. But now that he was in Will's team he was back in Washington, and closer to her. Trinity seemed cozy with the other guy, but he was there and Stone wasn't going down without a fight.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you guys think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enchanted**

**Chapter Five**

Back at SHIELD's headquarters Trinity went to grab her bag from her uncle's room, Steve walking with her since he needed to change too. She didn't think of it at the time but Steve had told her that Tony had been called away, something happening that his girlfriend, Pepper Potts, couldn't handle at the company. Which was odd because Trinity has heard of Pepper from her uncle and she can handle anything that is thrown at her–hell she's with Tony isn't she? So it was either something big that she needed Ironman or there was something going on that Tony needed to be and forgot.

At her uncle's door Trinity turned to look at the back of Steve, biting her lower lip. "Hey Captain," Steve stopped at his door and looked back at the woman curiously. "Want to come over for dinner? I'm making my specialty, spaghetti."

Steve smiled, chuckling slightly. "Thanks but I think I'm just going to go home."

Trinity smiled, turning her body and leaning her shoulder against the door. "You might learn more about modern day life when around my cousin and friends."

"Thank you," Steve started but Trinity interrupted him.

"I will walk into your room whether you're dressed or not and drag you," she smiled teasingly to him then, "Okay?"

Not knowing what to do Steve nods, Trinity smiling and entering her uncle's room. Steve stared where she stood before shaking his head and entering his room. He knew she would go through with the threat so he quickly started to undress. Hopefully she wouldn't mind a quick shower. Steve stopped in the middle of his room, blushing from head to toe. Images of them together entered his mind at the thought and he had to shake his head both physically and mentally to get his bearings straight. It looks like the modern world was starting to make him think differently of what he says–or in this case, thought–then from what he was used to.

Perhaps it _wasn't_ such a good idea to go, especially when that other man, Stone, was going to be there too. Just thinking about him and the way he handled and touched her at the warehouse earlier was making him angry all over again. Taking a deep breath Steve took off the rest of his uniform, placing it carefully over his made-up bed before walking into his bathroom. It wasn't like it was going to be the three of them! Her cousin, that other man who was obvious the leader of NEST, and Phil was going to be there.

Steve sighs. Yes, it really was a bad idea for him to go. He wasn't sure how he can handle Stone touching Trinity the same way he wants to touch her. Oh, what was he going to do?

* * *

Trinity chuckled as she combined the noodles and meat together. They have arrived to her uncle's place not too long ago in which Trinity quickly started to cook dinner for eight. Her thoughts had drifted to nearly an hour ago when she entered Steve's room without knocking to see him walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel hanging low on his waist and another one drying his hair. He had turned complete red that Trinity gave him pity and closed the door behind her–not before getting her fill of the man. She yelled at him through the door that he had less than five minutes to change before she goes back in and drags him out as is.

To say the least Steve was out of his room as quickly as he could, still red. Phil wanted to ask what was going on when they finally arrived to the second basement but she shook her head, not wanting to embarrass Steve any more than he already was. Trinity was brought out of her thoughts when someone wrapped their arm around her waist then sliding across her lower back. She turned her head to see Stone smiling, placing a beer on the counter for her.

"What's got you smiling and laughing like a crazy woman?"

Trinity merely grinned and shook her head, turning back to the food cooking and grabbing hold of the beer. "Sorry Stone, my little secret. Why don't you tell me about what happened to being retired from NEST after what happened in Egypt?"

Stone narrowed his eyes but leaned back against the sink counter and drank his own beer. "I came back to the agency after Chicago in hopes to see you more–and I missed the whole action too, as well as the adrenaline and the Bots–but they shipped me to California while you went back to New York."

Trinity smiled and put down her beer before placing a hand to his cheek. "I needed to be close to my father,"

She brought her hand down only to have Stone sighed as he framed her face. "I'm sorry, truly I am. I know how much you cared for him."

Trinity held back her emotions, nodding, taking the jar of marinara sauce. "Thanks, I know you and everyone went to the funeral but I couldn't face everyone at the moment. I waited until you all left to say goodbye to my dad but I needed to be alone."

Stone rubbed her back as she stirred the spaghetti. "I understand, trust me I do, but we were all there for you, you didn't need to go through this alone."

Trinity was going to cry, she can feel it in herself, but luckily the oven dinged and reign in her emotions. She lowered the fire under the pot and stepped back to lower the door for the oven, taking the mitten from Stone so she can take out the four baking sheets filled with garlic French bread. She instructed Stone to help in putting the bread into a large glass bowl and covering them with the napkins so the bread won't get too cold before the pasta was done. Stone took the two large bowls and kissed Trinity on the side of her temple before taking the bread to the table. She exhaled ever so softly, closing her eyes.

Nothing.

There was attraction, flirtatious, and a playfulness, but there was nothing else. She liked Stone, he was a great friend, a great guy, and what the two of them have there was no words for it. She wondered if her feelings for Stone before had to do with a childish crush and her shyness not giving her the courage she needed to go through with something, nothing more. Trinity sighed, maybe she's just messed up with her grief and emotions all over the place that she still didn't know what was up or what was down.

"All right food's done!" she yelled, turning off the stove.

"About time!" Sam muttered, quickly being the first one to get a plate.

Trinity chuckled, shaking her head. The jerk of her cousin can eat anything and everything but never gain a pound, and was always hungry. Unlike her where she needed to exercise every freaking time she ate a lot of food. Feeling someone staring at her as she turned off the stove and looked to her left. She smiled to the shy All-American boy, his hands tucked inside his pockets, smiling back at her shyly. Now she felt something curl in her stomach–something that usually happened with Stone, but this time it felt…different. And she didn't even know the guy all that well!

"Hey Cap, mind taking this large pot over to the table, please? There's already a towel for you to place it on the middle of the table."

"Not a problem,"

Steve took the large pot and walked to the dining room. Trinity finished her beer and left the bottle on the counter before opening the fridge to bring out a bottle of red wine her uncle bought only for her a couple of years ago. Walking around the wall she smiled at the people already sitting at the table. Her family was there, together after months or even years of not seeing each other, and four new friend. The woman looked towards Steve whom was conversing with Will and her uncle. No, he wasn't just a new friend, he was something else….Trinity only needed to figure out what that something else was.

Placing the bottle of wine on the table, Trinity was about to sit down when the doorbell rang. She sighed and shook her head to Phil, walking towards the front door. She was already up, why make her uncle stand up? Opening the door–she really needed to start looking through the security peephole–and smiled at the woman on the other side, grinning from ear to ear and holding up a bottle of white wine.

"Rini! Sam told me what happened, I figured you wanted to drink a bit more tonight–_especially_ with Sam, Will, and your uncle all in the same room as you!"

Loud courses of 'Hey!' could be heard from the dining room as Trinity laughs, motioning the woman in. Carly Spencer was a leggy blonde standing at five foot nine and every bit the Brit she was–direct and stubborn as hell. She wore a stunning red dress that reached mid-thigh and high neckline but the back was opened and bare all the way to her lower back. The black strappy three inch stiletto's complimented the outfit as her hair was curled and thrown over her right shoulder, her make-up subtle and no jewelry except the large ring on her right hand and the simple diamond engagement ring on her left.

Carly hugged the younger woman by a year, "I'm so sorry, darling. But if you would have come we could have helped you, you know?"

Trinity closed her eyes tightly as she hugged the woman back, wishing for everyone to stop trying to make her cry in public. "I'm fine, Carly, seriously I'm fine." both women sighed and pulled back, "Come on, I made spaghetti."

The two women walked into the dining room on the right, Sam having already placed another chair at the table next to him. Sam kissed his fiancé before introducing the three newcomers to her, Trinity going to the kitchen to grab another wine glass as she took the bottle Carly brought to put in the fridge. She was reaching on her tiptoes for a glass when she felt warmth spread through her back as another hand took hold of the glass for her. Trinity let out an inaudible gasp as she turned around to find herself staring into a chest. Looking up she blinked owlishly at Steve, who smiled sheepishly down at her.

"Didn't mean to startle you, Miss Trinity, I came in to help bring out another plate and silverware for Miss Carly."

Trinity swallowed, willing her heart to slow down–and it had nothing to do with having been startled. "Thanks Cap."

Steve frowned, tilting his head to the side just the slightest, "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she squeaked, Trinity clearing her throat. "Yes, and next time you can call me Trinity, none of this miss stuff."

"Sorry, force of habit I guess." Steve said with a grin, holding the glass to her.

Trinity licked her dried lips, taking hold of the long stem, her fingers intertwining with Steve's for a brief moment. Steve visibly swallowed and took a step back, having noticed just how close he was to the woman. Trinity smiled shakily, continuing to stare at the man out of time. Why did her life have to be so complicated and so confusing when around the two men?

"Thanks for getting the plate and silverware, I'll go take this to Carly."

Like a frightened mouse having seen the cat Trinity rushed out of the kitchen, blushing furiously from head to toe. She forced a smile to everyone who looked towards her, giving Carly her glass and letting her know Steve was getting her plate and silverware. She sat down at took hold of her own glass, grateful for whoever had filled it, taking a couple long slips. Carly narrowed her eyes at her with a knowing look as Clint and Natasha smirked at her, looking to one another in surprise. Usually Steve had an effect on woman that he wished he didn't have, but it seems that this time it was the other way around.

* * *

Trinity couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her. Both Will and Stone were in a deep drunken sleep on the couches, Will snoring like no tomorrow. They were trying to keep up with Steve in drinking, saying they can hold their liquor. Trinity, Phil, and Steve tried to tell them that the only reason Steve can hold his liquor was due to the experiment that his metabolism burns a hundred times faster than any normal person.

But they didn't listen.

Now they will wake up tomorrow morning and have a massive hangover neither of them probably hadn't have since their early twenties. Having already taken pictures of them from her phone Trinity turned off all the lights after Steve placed blankets over them and walked to the stairs. Phil's home was a two story house with five bedrooms (four upstairs and one downstairs) and three bathrooms, a large dining room that had a semi-large kitchen that a wall separated–minus the counter and open window, and a very spacious living room. The hallway was small with the staircase right in front of the front door.

Although he didn't need much space Steve liked how big Phil's home was. Maybe because he does have family to pick up the space, unlike him as he was all alone. Steve shook his head once the reach the top of the stairs, he needed to stop thinking about the past so much. But every time he was around Phil, and now his niece, he couldn't help _but_ think about the past. Trinity turned to Steve with a teasing smile, the amusement of the two men in a drunken sleep downstairs going to last a very long time.

"The first door on the left will be your room for the night and the bathroom is that middle door in front of us."

"Thank you, and Phil, for letting us stay the night."

Trinity smiled, "It's three in the morning and all of you need rest–despite Clint leaving early."

Steve smiles shyly, "Yes, will, we all appreciate it. Have a good night ma'am."

"Trinity," she corrects him, "and have a good night too."

Before rushing to her room Trinity goes on her tiptoes and pushed her lips to his. She retreated to her room before Steve can act on it, or even be aware what just happened, staring after her with confusion and wanting. Blushing in the darkness Steve walks to hi room in a daze, wondering if that really just happened. Sure it's happened in his past when he first became this super hero guy, but it still didn't mean he wasn't experience whenever a woman kisses him. He can't go to Phil and ask him since it will involve Trinity, maybe Clint or Tony…no, maybe Pepper would be a better candidate to talk about then Tony.

Trinity was leaning against her door, a large smile upon her lips. Yes, the attraction between Stone and Steve were very different, but Steve brought on the butterflies while Stone only brought the goosebumps and the anticipation. She didn't know how to describe it–even to herself–but the bottom line was it felt right with Steve. Question was how does the man out of time feel about her? Trinity's heard all about Peggy from her uncle and how she and Steve fallen love during a time where there was _no_ hope for the human race.

Then again their love even out lasted over seven decades, Peggy having lived for so long waiting for her soldier to return to her. But from what Trinity understood Steve never went to go see her, not wanting to relive the pain he continuously feels or the thought of how many years have passed to continue to plague his mind. Trinity closed her eyes. She was stupid to think that anything can happen between them. That the attraction was from both parties not just her. She sighed; she'll just have to go on and pray the attraction for Steve can be satisfied with Stone and will be come more than just a feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enchanted**

**Chapter Six**

Steve had woken up a bit later than usual, having felt completely safe in the home of the man whom believed in them. And the thought of Trinity just down the hall. Either way waking up at seven was refreshing form waking at five in the morning or having no sleep. Drinking some coffee–he really needed to figure out the timer for his coffee maker–Steve walked over to the living room and grinned at the two men groaning in pain. He sipped some of his drink when the front door opened, a sweaty and panting Trinity walking in. She smiled at him before looking in the living room. She laughed out loud, making the two men groan even more with pain, turning on to their stomach or side.

"I told you–we all did–that out drinking Steve was impossible."

"Oh my God, not so loud!" Will moaned, burying his face against the cushions.

Laughing some more Trinity ran up the stairs, yelling over her shoulder. "You better get up soon, I'll be making your favorite breakfast!"

"I think I rather be sick." Stone groaned, falling back on to his back. "Please tell me that Phil still has his coffee maker timer go off at six in the morning?"

Steve smiles, "Yes sir, he does. And it's still hot."

"Oh, thank God!" Will muttered, rolling out of the couch. "Man, I haven't drank like that since I was in my twenties."

Steve chuckles and walks away, Will and Stone slowly dragging behind him to get to the kitchen. He sat on the bar and watched as the two NEST agents fight sluggishly for the first cup of black coffee. Although he wasn't all that keen on being around the man whom has a history with Trinity he had a good time the night before. And Trinity was right, he did learn a bit more of the culture today due to her friends and uncle. He was even surprise by Natasha getting along with Carly, but the other woman also surprised him by her tougher exterior which was so unlike her softer look on the outside.

Apparently her father and brother were in the army. Her dad was retired while her brother had died in combat. Both men had entered the military due to the stories they grew up on Carly's grandfather's, Aron Brooks, told about a man wearing a red and blue and white uniform with a shield of the same color and a white star in the middle by the name of Captain America. As expected the shy man had flushed with embarrassment, and praise from what Carly's grandfather had told them about him.

Steve was reverted back to the present when he heard both men in the kitchen groan with pleasure at the sip of the black drink. They muttered about aspirins and started looking for it, mindful of slamming drawers so as to not irritate their hangover even more. Phil then came down the stairs and chuckled at the two sorry states his friends were in. He walked into the kitchen and opened a drawer neither man had checked yet and handed over the bottle of pills before making himself a cup of coffee instead.

Phil looked back to Steve and held up the pot. Steve nods and held out his cup, the other man pouring enough until there was room for cream and sugar. Phil then goes about making breakfast, telling the two men to take a shower, but they stayed, wanting to finish more coffee.

"Anything I can do to help?" Steve asked, getting ready to stand from his chair.

"No Cap, I'm good. Rini will be down soon to help." he grinned over to his idol, "Besides you're a guest, set back and relax."

"How do you do it?" Steve suddenly asked quietly. "How are you able to live these two different lives?"

Phil smiles sadly over his shoulder. "It's hard to lie to family, but here, with Trinity and Sam I can be myself without the lies. Because they, too, have to lie to the rest of the family. Even with my sister and her husband–which is Sam's parents. Rini and I can't even tell all of the truth because it's still top secret, despite them knowing about the Autobots."

Steve frowns, "What about Trinity's mother?"

Phil sighs sadly as both Will and Stone stayed quiet. "My youngest sister died of cancer. Trinity was only a babe–two years old–when my sister passed. Penelope was the life line of my brother-in-law after he returned from 'Nam–sorry, Vietnam. Trinity has been missing that woman influence–now I love my older sister, Judy, but she isn't the best mom role model really. And if Penelope was still alive, so would her father."

Steve frowned, "How do you figure?"

Phil smiled ruefully, scrambling the eggs. "She would have helped him coup with the shooting of an innocent kid."

Steve wanted to ask what happened but stopped himself as it was not his business. However Trinity spoke up, Steve cringing as he wondered how much she's heard and felt both embarrassed and ashamed talking about her life without her presences. He looked her over, noting that her hair was straight this time around, and pulled back from her face by a clip. She wore eyeliner to bring out her gray eyes even more, her bangs swept over her eyes, making her look mysterious…and just plain hot-looking. She wore tight jeans into brown heel boots and a black and white striped shirt that was too large and falling over her left shoulder.

"It was an accidental shooting, his friends told him so, not even IA found any fault but my dad wouldn't listen. So he lost his job to drinking on the job, his friends labeled him as a loss cause, and then he lost himself to the alcohol." Trinity began to take out ingredients for breakfast, shooing Will and Stone out. "Only then did he send me away to my aunt in California." she whispered to the silence. "I knew my father loved me and I was too young to understand what it was that happened so I couldn't help him. I only learned by Uncle Phil when I was fifteen, but by then my dad was a loss cause even from me." she scoffed, grinning, "That was a year before Bee came into mine and my cousin's life, and then the Autobots world."

Steve watched her thoughtfully, "But if your mother was still alive and saved your father you would have never met the Autobots or even become an agent."

"Or even come out of her shyness." Phil added.

Trinity smiled ruefully, looking back at Steve. "That's what sucks the most. I love how my life became, but at the same time I wished for a life with my parents."

**45454545454545454545**

Steve was uncomfortable with the tension between Trinity, Will, and Stone before leaving Phil's home. So he kept quiet, making sure not to shift in his seat. He heard Trinity sigh with annoyance, shifting slightly. Her uncle, Will, and Sam all wanted to take a drive but they wouldn't tell her where they were going. She had asked–or more like threaten–Will and Stone but neither of them opened their mouths and Steve knew Trinity only got more annoyed. She was on the driver side of Sideswipe while Steve sat next to her, not wanting neither men to be in the same car as her. She ignored them when they started protesting, which Steve thought was childish but funny at the same time.

When Sideswipe turned down a street–a familiar one to the young woman in the driver seat–Steve heard the sharp intake and looked over to the younger woman, seeing her tensed up in her seat. Despite the angry look on her face her eyes betrayed the pain and hurt, Steve wondered what it was that she was thinking at that moment and what this street meant for her.

"Damn it Side," Trinity growled, gripping her seat.

"Sorry Rini, Phil's orders." Sideswipe told her sadly.

Steve placed a hand on her own, Trinity immediately turning it so that she intertwined their fingers together, holding on to him tightly. She was breathing hard, her eyes set on a single building that was looming closer. When the transformer came to a stop Trinity did not move a muscle as Steve continued to frown, confused to what was happening, letting her nails dig into his hands. Bumblebee and Dino stopped behind them, Phil immediately getting out and walking over to the driver side. Steve went to get out but Trinity held on to his hand, shaking her head for him to stay. He sat back and looked at the building in confusion, seeing Will and Stone standing with Sam, Carly, and Natasha.

He turned to the driver side when it opened, Phil looking in. He frowned with concern when he saw blood flowing from his hand–Steve hadn't told Trinity as he knew that it will heal as soon as she let go. Phil kneeled next to his niece, putting a hand on the one that was gripping the seat and the other on her shoulder. He went to say her name, but Trinity spoke up, Steve frowning further with concern, wondering what was going on.

"I can't do this, Uncle Phil." Trinity whispered with a hitch in her voice. "I just _**can't**_."

Steve looked around the neighborhood. They weren't in a bad one but it wasn't a good either, most of the other buildings housing dingy bars. Phil leaned up to kiss her forehead, closing his own eyes in pain before going back on his hunches. Steve saw her eyes full of sorrow and dread for whatever the building had meant to her and the pain in Phil's eyes and body language.

"Uncle Phil," Trinity forced through her lips, continuing to stare at the building, her grip on Steve tightening even more.

"It needs to be done, Trinity. You need to grieve properly." Phil tells her sternly, grateful that he told her to put on her hearing aids.

Trinity whimpered quietly, tightening her hold on Steve before finally letting him go and getting out of the car. Steve follows suit, not taking his eyes off of the woman as she slowly moved to the sidewalk with Phil holding on to her arm. Her breath continued to come in pants, Stone quickly coming to her other side.

"Cap, Natasha I can ask one of the Autobots to take you back to SHIELD's." Phil started, looking to the three Avengers.

"I like to stay," Steve tells him. "If that's all right?"

Trinity holds out her hand to him, Steve taking it as she squeezed tightly. "Stay, please."

The way her voice whimpered had everyone concerned to the point that not even Stone objected or become jealous of him. Steve knew then that this was extremely emotional and crucial for Trinity and she was going to need as much support as they can give her. He just hope that the mystery surrounding the building will shed some light soon.

Phil nods and looks to Natasha, "I know you have contracts to do, Acree can take you back."

Natasha smirked at the Ducati, "Next time. I wish to stay."

Taking a deep, ragged breaths Trinity dragged Steve forward towards the door. She enters the building and walks down the hall of the first floor, Steve feeling her pulse beating quickly from her wrist. At the last door Trinity placed a tentative hand on the knob, her eyes blurred by the tears threatening to fall. Steve looks up at Phil who moves to her side and unlocks the door, Trinity pushing the door open. She enters with the continuous daze, and stand stills in the middle of the living room/dining room/kitchen. A sob broke out after a long silence, Steve holding her tightly against his chest as she cried.

Crying for the lost man seeking peace with what he's done. Crying for the man who loved her enough that he knew he couldn't take care of her. Crying for the father Trinity never knew and missed. Steve muttered nonsense into her hair, looking up to Phil, Sam, Will, and Stone watching on with pain for the woman they all loved and cared for. It took some time but Trinity finally took a deep breath and turned to her uncle and friends.

"Photos, medals, and books will be packed and sent to Phil's place. Anything else can be given to those that need it."

At everyone's nod Trinity moved to the far right wall where a built-in shelf was full of medals and photos. Steve walked next to her, noticing the police plaques and medals, the pictures of a younger man in his uniform until his mid-forties, and pictures of a child from infant to the age of ten and a woman who looked exactly like Trinity, if a bit like Phil. He was looking at one in particular where the woman holding an infant that was being held close to her face, the sun shining behind them like a halo, water and tress in the background.

"My mother," Steve looked to his left at Trinity, who was now looking at the picture he was just examining. "She took me to a pond in Central Park that she loved to go to think or read. I was only two months old and she was afraid that I would get sick. But as you can see it was a beautiful day and she had no worries." she sighed, touching her mother with her right forefinger. "My father never knew his parents as he was a foster child and my mother's parents died when she became of age. My father raised me as best as he could, and he did a damn good job about it before he had to ship me to my aunt's."

"I'm sorry," Steve whispered, not really knowing what to say. "About your mother's cancer and your father's drinking," he blushed mentally kicking himself of his inability to speak with a woman and making him sound like an ass.

Trinity exhaled softly with amusement before she begun to take them down and placed them into boxes Sam placed by her, wrapping them in old newspapers her father had kept over the years. Steve started to help before helping the men pack all the heavy furniture as Carly and Natasha packed clothes and threw away anything that was used and perishable. There wasn't much talking, except when someone asked where something was going. Trinity worked on autopilot, the others worried for her when she never spoke to anyone else. She didn't even take much but a bathroom break, wanting to be finished.

All too soon Trinity stood in the middle of the now empty apartment, hugging a photo that was of her at the age of seven and her dad in central park feeding ducks. The same place her mom had took her when she was an infant. It was the last good memory of her father as a couple of months later did his life spiral down with the shooting. She was startled when a hand cupped her face and a thumb brushed the tears away that Trinity didn't know she was crying. Light gray eyes showed concern, Trinity hugging the photo tighter against her chest, the sobs she was holding back making her hiccup.

Stone swallowed thickly, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. He closed his eyes when a small sob actually left her lips, feeling his heart break at how broken she became over losing her father. Sliding his hand from her cheek to wrap around her shoulders Stone guided her out. Trinity was like a zombie, physically she was there but mentally she wasn't She was barely away of the conversations around her, but felt the presence of everyone there. Stone moved her towards Bee, Trinity's hand automatically grabbed Steve's arm.

Every bit of comfort Trinity needed Stone wasn't going to object. The little war to win Trinity has been on a standstill since they reached the building. Trinity was flanked between Steve and Stone, curling more towards Steve as his body gave out more warmth. The drive back to Phil's house was a blur, with Phil carrying her to her room. When he laid her down it was only then she gave into the heart wrenching sobs, Phil climbing into bed and holding her, muttering nonsense against her head. As soon as she was asleep Phil let her be, mentally exhausted himself. He sighed, nodding to the group in the living room, all of them concern for the woman upstairs.

"She fell asleep. Thank you Natasha and Steve for your help. I'm sure one of the Autobots can take you back."

The two Avenger's looked at each other, Steve not really wanting to leave, nodded. They had to go back, if just to get a change of clothes. Phil walked them out, Carly going into the kitchen to start a late dinner. Phil asked Bee to give them a ride, his responds was opening the doors. Steve turned to Phil, who smiled reassuringly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Cap. I'll call you if anything happens."

"Thanks Phil."

With that reassurance Steve got in the driver seat. Phil thoughtfully looked after the Camaro, a slight frown on his features. He liked Steve–idolized him, really–but his niece meant more to him and he was afraid that Steve will hurt her in the end. Not intentionally, but hurt her nonetheless. He still has that old fashioned mindset, if Steve wanted to make her happy he would let her go. Or if an enemy found out his identity he will make sure not be close to her again.

And that, Phil knew, will break her heart. She had her heart broken with her father, she wouldn't be able to last with someone that she will learn to love.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Please review and let me know! Oh, and I have a full time and part time job, and I'm going to school full time. I'm still writing things down, just typing them up will be a bit difficult. You guys are just lucky that rather than doing homework I'm doing this instead! :)**


End file.
